Harry Potter and...who?1
by dream traveler
Summary: Voldmort won't be defeated unless harry and one more person came battle with him. But who?


Author Notes: this is my second fanfic. No one like my first one, said it¡¦s too confusing. Therefore, there are going to be some explanation before the story. There are a girl named Night. She is a person. Her sister¡¦s names is Light, or Chi Ling (don¡¦t mix that up with Cho Chang) It might doesn¡¦t make sense at the first paragraph. It is a dream, a flashback of Night¡¦s past. It wills all going into sense at the end. ***Every single character belongs to J. K. Rowling except Night, Chi Ling, Timino and some minor characters.

****

¡@

Harry Potter and¡KWho?

¡@

¡§The Dark Lord¡¦s black magic will surely rise again.

But it will soon be defeat on two young lads¡¦ hand,

A boy with lighting on his forehead,

A girl with silver flute on her hand.

But unless with both of them,

Dark Lord¡¦s downfall won¡¦t happen again.¡¨ ~ prophecy made by Laila Pastoka.

¡@

*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*

¡@

¡§Where is the dark lord?¡¨ a horrible high sound coming from a man under the hood and with a baby girl in his hand.

¡§Please, give me back my girl. I know nothing about the dark lord disappearances ¡¨ a young woman begged.

¡§Then, come with me to find the dark lord. Or else, I¡¦ll kill your baby¡¨ that man said.

¡§No! No!¡¨ the young woman cried, ¡§give me back my girl!¡¨

¡§I never try putting a Curciatus curse on a baby. Let¡¦s try it, shall we?¡¨ the man grinned as he pointing his wand to the girl, ¡§Curcio, is the word. Right?¡¨

¡§No! Leave my Night alone!¡¨ the young woman yelled as she ran toward the man madly, and tried to bite him. The man got out and roared loudly, ¡§Discipline is what you need! Curcio!¡¨ His wand pointed strait to the woman. The young woman rolled and twisted horribly, rocking from side to side. Her scream could be heard in miles away. 

¡§Curcio! Curcio! Curcio!¡¨ the man yelled. The young woman shudder and jerk more violently than ever. The man laughed coldly, still having the little girl crying madly in his arm.

¡@

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

¡§No! Don¡¦t! Torture me instead. No!¡¨

¡§Night! Night! Wake up. It is only just a nightmare¡¨ Chi Ling slapped Night on her face to wake her up.

¡§What are you doing!¡¨ Night look up, stared into Chi Ling¡¦s eyes, ¡§I told you never slap me on my face!¡¨

¡§Well! I¡¦m¡KI¡¦m¡KI am sorry, sis. Never happen again.¡¨ Chi Ling apologized and made her cute face. Night didn¡¦t even look at her and said in her usual weary tone of voice, ¡§Let¡¦s go. We are at King¡¦s Cross.¡¨

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¡§A kiss to your boyfriend, Hermione. Did you miss me over the summer?¡¨ Ron came hugging Hermione.

¡§Don¡¦t do this!¡¨ Hermione pushed Ron away, ¡§you are embarrassing Harry.¡¨

¡§You are joking. I am having fun!¡¨ Harry smiled, ¡§Can you believe we are at our last year at Howgart? And I am sure you are the head girl as we all knew, right, Hermione?¡¨

¡§Yes.¡¨ Hermione answer.

¡§That¡¦s mean more point from Slytherin¡¨ Ron smiled slyly. 

¡§Who is the head boy, anyone know?¡¨ Ron asked as they went in the platform nine and three-quarters through the solid-looking wall. 

¡§I think is Tim. You know he is so smart and polite and-¡¨ Hermione replied.

¡§I don¡¦t like that Timino Pastoka. He think he is the whole world!¡¨ said Ron.

¡§You are just jealous, Ron,¡¨ said Hermione.

¡§I¡¦m not¡¨

¡§You are¡¨

¡§You like him because he is handsome! You did the same to Lockhart.¡¨

¡§You-¡¨

__

Here we go again. Harry glanced though the platform, and saw a girl with golden blond hair trying to put her trunk in the train. _She looks like she needs some help, _Harry thought as he went to her and tried to help her. When he saw her, he could not say anything; he just opened his mouth and said nothing. 

¡§Where are you, man?¡¨ Ron came up to Harry, and saw the girl, ¡§Holy!¡¨ He too stared at the girl. 

¡§What¡¦s going on with you two?¡¨ Hermione said as she slapped both Harry and Ron¡¦s face, ¡§I am sorry, these two guys here have some metal problem.¡¨ 

¡§That¡¦s okay. I understand¡¨ the girl chuckled, ¡§my English name is Light Yun, but most of my friends call me Chi Ling, that¡¦s my Chinese name.¡¨

¡§I am Ronald Weasley, call me Ron. And I don¡¦t any have mental problem¡¨ Ron snapped to Hermione. 

¡§Harry Potter is my name.¡¨ He held out his hand for a handshake. But Chi Ling ignored.

¡§You are Harry Potter! I know everything about you. I read every book that has you in it, _the Rise and fall of Dark Art_, _the Biography of You-Know-Who_, and-¡¨ she stopped and waved her arm, ¡§Oh, that¡¦s my sister! Night! Here. I am over here.¡¨ Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned and saw a girl with long black hair and violet eyes, who is even prettier than Chi Ling.

¡§That is my sister, Night. And this is Ron, Hermione and Harry Potter¡¨ Chi Ling introduced.

¡§Nice to meet you.¡¨ Night replied with an uninterested tone of voice. No one said anything back, too amazed how pretty she was, not even Hermione said a word.

¡§That¡¦s why I understood you don¡¦t have any mental problems before you met Night¡¨ Chi Ling giggled, ¡§but now I doubt it.¡¨ They went into their compartment. Finally, Harry managed to speak. 

¡§You two are sister, right? But you two look so different and yet so much alike¡¨ said Harry. 

¡§We are actually twin, but because our mom is Chinese and dad is English, that make us look really different. I am a photocopy of dad, and Night is another version of mom.¡¨ Chi Ling answered.

¡§What school did you went to before Hogwarts?¡¨ Hermione asked curiously.

¡§Durmstrang¡¨ Chi Ling answered.

¡§I never saw you at the Triwiziard Tournament though!¡¨ said Ron.

¡§We have house schooling before, but dad died, so we went to Durmstrang for a year. Which turned out really bad. We hated it. So we came here.¡¨ Chi Ling responded.

¡§Why doesn¡¦t your sister talked?¡¨ Hermione whispered. A she saw Night was sitting next to the window, reading.

¡§Oh! Don¡¦t worry. She is like that since mom¡¦s death. I think she is blaming herself for it. And I keep trying to tell her is not her fault, but that just made her madder.¡¨

¡§What happen?¡¨ Harry asked.

¡§The only thing I knew is that Night got captured, and mom do everything to save her.¡¦

¡§And she died saving her?¡¨ asked Harry.

¡§No, she didn¡¦t died. But instead mom got into some kind of disease, and died five years after.¡¨ Chi Ling said.

¡§I am sorry,¡¨ said Hermione.

¡§That¡¦s okay,¡¨ said Chi Ling, ¡§Oh! Look we are here!¡¨

¡§Great! I am starving already. Did you see my sandwiches? It is bread and bread!¡¨ Ron spoke.

¡§And peanut butter,¡¨ Hermione added.

¡§Yeah. I kind of forgot. But I am still starving!¡¨ Ron called.

¡§It looks like an exciting year waiting for us,¡¨ Chi Ling said cheerfully, ¡§I am really looking forward to this year!¡¨

¡§So am I, so am I,¡¨ said Harry. 

¡@

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

That¡¦s the end for now. Please review, and give me some advice instead of cursing at me.


End file.
